Fap Guy
'''Fap Guy '''is a Rage Comic character that is barely popular on the internet. it shows that his facial expression is strained with the words capitoned, "Fap, Fap, Fap, Fap" randomly around him. the meme has been indicated that he or she is masturbating towards the person. that means that he trying to thrust his small body part towards the person that he's fapping to. He has appeared numerous times in Rage comics and first appeared in a rage comic titled, "Principal Creepy". since then, this meme has became popular on the internet and also on memegenerator as well. History Fap Guy first appeared on a Rage Comic titled, "Principal Creepy" which was submitted by FunnyJunk by a user named KingGawJuss. In the comic, after the principal has told the boys to apologize each other, the boy left and when a girl came to the boy, they bumped into each other, and suddenly, Fap guy appeared out of nowhere and forced them to kiss each other. That indicates that Fap Guy was a stranger trying to make kids kiss each other. so when she left, the boy started to say, "She Touched The" and soon after, Fap Guy Started to regretfully Fap the Person remoreselessly. It is unknown how the spread or popularity happened, but the earliest evidence in history is that the Fap Guy first appeared in a rage comic on Feburary 16th, 2010. Since then, Memegenerator has found out about the photo and soon after, Fap Guy somehow became popular amongst people all over the internet. Counterparts There has been several Counterparts of him found on the internet. There has been a female counterpart version of Fap Guy by the name of Schlick Girl who actually accompanies with derpina's original hair-color and also her hairstyle as well. After the Fap Guy became Popular on the Internet, then some unknown Computer artist has made a , a female version of Fap Guy.]]character named Schlick girl and became popular along with Fap Guy. Instead of having a character who Faps numerously a lot of times, then there is an opposite version of him who does it in a different way. There also has been a Challenge Accepted Version of him named Fap Accepted who crosses his arms just like Challenge Accepted, but even though he takes the title "Fap" into the phrase rather than "Challenge" like challenge accepted normally does. There also has been a Gentleman version of him named Fap like a Gentleman who wears a monocle and a top hat just like what Feel Like a Sir would have and also does it the same way as the original would. There also has been GIF Image version of him that animates him to move like he faps. There has been several counterparts that could be found on the internet and also others that are newly made. When the first comic of Fap Guy was made, Now Kiss Guy (which is the same person) has also became famous for his same facial look, but even though for his different action as well. Even if the original fap guy would be out of style, then a new counterpart could possibly be made as well. Trivia *Unlike any of the rage comic characters, He has random letters next to him just like Doge would have, but even though he normally has black-colored captioned letters randomly next to him rather than rainbow colored letters randomly appearing like Doge would have as well. *In rage comics "Principal Creepy", both Now Kiss Guy and Fap Guy first appeared in the comic at the same time which Now kissed appeared in a comic panel before fap guy, which would make now kiss guy older than Fap Guy, so therefore, he may possibly be the original one, but Fap Guy took all the credit for his fame. but also with Now Kiss, he's famous on the internet as well. *Usually on Fap Guy's meme, he would usually have random bold captioned letters saying "Fap". some people think that he's saying the word "Fap" many times, but really, it is an onomatopoeia (a word that is mean't to make a sound) for him thrusting his body part towards someone. * the female version of Fap Guy which is Schlick Girl, makes the sound "Schlick" and makes a different sound than Fap Guy. that's because she is doing it differently than what Fap Guy would do (since he is a male). *Schlick Girl seems to have the same hairstyle as Derpina would, but even though, she has a different hairstyle but the same hair-color as derpina would have. and also she appears to have blushes on her face as well. *On the Challenge accepted version of Fap Guy, his emotion seems to be the same as the original, but even though his arms were crossed. *He also appears popular on the Website and App version of Memegenerator as well. *On November 2014, 100% people on the internet had been interested on searching Fap Guy. Around that time of the year, he was very popular. *Since he was made, He also appeared in numerous rage comics and has became popular as well and sometimes in comics, when the person tries to make a different action of him, he seems to still have his same emotion but even though he still has the same sound "Fap" in the meme. *usually in some comics, he sometimes does have a different action and even though his face doesn't change or the sound of his phrases don't seem to be removed. *his emotion seems to be similar to Oh stop it, you when looking across to the person, but even though he doesn't seem to lift his hand up and move his hand down like Oh Stop it, you does. Category:Rage Comics Category:Memes with profanity Category:Funny Characters Category:Memes Category:Meme Generator Images Category:2010's memes Category:Image Macros Category:GIFs Category:Stick-Figures Category:Unhappy Memes